Percy Jackson and the wild truth or dare game
by ForeverUnknown1661
Summary: Percy Jackson and the gang are having a game of 'Dirty Truth or Dare' and it goes wild, secrets will be told and many more. I'll make sure to make two or more chapters a day and it might take a long time cause i look back and fix my mistakes
1. Chapter 1

**Percy's POV**

It was 4:40 and I was sitting at a bench at the beach when Thalia came up to me she had a black shirt and black ripped jeans and she didn't have black makeup today and she has black combat boots

"Hey kelp head how ya doing"

"um good i guess''

"well I don't care"

"thank you for caring about me to''

"sorry but i actually came here to tell you that we are having a 'Dirty Truth or Dare' as leo calls it''

''who else is coming''

''the seven Nico, Beckendorf, Silena, Reyna, Clarisse, chris,luke **(A/N everyone dead is alive and thalia never was in the hunt anymore sorry if you don't like it cause if i didn't change it, the story would not be good and percy and annabeth are not a couple and were never sorry percabeth lovers but i'll try to put some percabeth in this story)** and the stolls"

"when and where''

"Today at 5:00 sharp and at you cabin''

"why mine''

ok well do it at my and play while zeus is watching ''

"ok you win. See you there'' when thalia left i was thinking why does leo call it 'Dirty Truth or Dare'... and then i knew why and now i feel bad for everyone playing cause me, leo and the stolls make truth and dare 'fun'

*time skip 4:45*

 **Percy's POV**

15 more minutes till hell-I mean 'Dirty Truth or Dare' and my cabin it a mess my clothes all over the place and.. food? Anyways i was try to clean everything I folded the clothes and but them in the closet and threw the food in the trash did my bed clean the food that was in the carpet. I was so confused of why there was food in my cabin and i didn't eat it when i was done everything was shining it was so clean, I looked at my blue watch and it was 4:58. I wasn't scared that they will find out how dirty i am i was scared of them finding o-

"hello percy are you in there, open the door'' i heard piper say trying to use her charmspeak...and it worked i opened the door and they complained of how they were knocking since 5:05 i was confused...again, then i looked at my watch and it was 5:17, stupid ADHD they looked around and were amazed of how clean my cabin is

"WOW. Percy your cleaning than jason... can you be my brother'' everyone was either laughing and or their face was red of embarrassment which was only jason then he said

''Ok are we here to laugh or play''

''ok guys lets stop before he starts crying'' then he elbowed me in the ribs ''ow... ok ok so everyone sit in a circle'' they did "ok the rules are if you don't do dare you remove a piece of clothing and you need to swear on the river of styx that you will answer truthfully and if you refuse than you have t give the opposite sex a blowjob got it''

"PERCY!"

"what hazel it was your fault for joining and it's not like i'm making you lose your virginity''

"UGG"

"Ok who's first" I saw someone raise their hand and my heart skipped a beat when i saw who it was"

 **A/N oooo who was it and what is percy hiding, and if you guys don't know what 'A/N' means it means authors note.. well for me it does and anyways if you guys don't like cliffhangers don't worry cause you won't have to wait for the next chapter cause i'll make sure i make two or probably more chapters a day cause it's the beginning of summer and i'm sorry if it takes a long time to upload a new chapter cause i always look back and fix the spelling mistake or grammar. Until now Peace out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy POV**

"who wants to start" I ask and i saw someone raise their hand and my heart stopped when i saw who is was...it was leo

"ME!" oh no

"Ok leo you start" he closed his eyes spinned around a couple of time with we all got confused he stop and pointed his finger that pointed to hazeland he opened his eyes and smiled

"hazel truth or dare'' i felt really bad for hazel

"um-' then i remembered something"-i'll chose-"

"Wait!"

"Percy what is it" leo said in a annoyed tone all of you need to swear on the river styx that you will answer truth truthfully"

"we swear on the river styx that we will answer truth truthfully" they all said together

"wait percy you didn't swear''

"cause i don't swear clarisse"

"you know what i mean Jackson"

"ok, I Percy Jackson swear on the river styx that i will answer truth truthfully" i wanted to kill her i would've gotten away with it "ok hazel finish what you were going to say

"i'll chose truth"

"Ok ummmmmm, if you didn't date frank would you date me" after he said that i wanted to change the rules

"wait!..again"

"WHAT!'' they said together

"should we switch the rules like if you don't answer truth you just have to remove a clothing and if don't do the dare you were told you have to give the person that told you the dare blowjob and if he/she didn't want it he/she would choses the person you have to give it to" they all thought about it and then said ...together

"that sounds good to me"

"ok hazel finish your answer"she thought about the question leo gave her and then she answered...but we didn't hear her

"can you say it louder" Annabeth ask her

"yes i would" leo smiled like sociopath i was scared he was going to kill Frank.

 **Jason POV**

After poor hazel answer, Frank looked like he was going to kill leo and leo looked like he was going to kill frank which would've of made me run out of the poseidon cabin which would of been humiliating and that reminds me, i need to get revenge on thalia and percy but mostly percy cause thalia would of killed me so i need to get my revenge on percy.

"luke truth or dare"

"truth" scaredy cat

"if you had the chance would you date Annabeth" his face redden

"yes" after he said that annabeth jumped on him and kissed him **(A/N remember percy and annabeth are not dating in this story)** and they started moaning

"get a room" someone said which i believe it was chris which we all laughed at except percy he only fake smiled

"OK luke ask someone" percy said

"ummmmmmmm reyna truth or dare"

"someone say dare please" silena said

"ok i'll chose dare" luke smiled evilly

"i dare you to go to Mr. D and Chiron and flash them for 1 minute and let them do anything . Remember if you say to ill pick someone for you to-"

"ok i'll do it"

"jason and beckendorf have to come with you" Percy told us to wait which we got confused of why, he got up and went to his tall closet he reached on top off it and got a black box he opened it and got a...camera out

"here take a video of it'' i grabbed it and left with reyna and beckendorf.

 **Reyna POV**

I was so scared, come on i know what your thinking 'why would a roman be scared' well the greeks and romans are allies and right now i'm going to flash the two leaders of 'Camp Half-Blood'

"we're here" i heard jason say i looked at the big house and saw Mr. D and Chiron with a ares kid that was a boy... oh god hes going to look

"Reyna come on go" beckendorf pushed me a little i went up to them and Chiron ask politely

"well hello Reyna, what do you need"

"hurry up will ya were playing a game" they were pay pinochle they were all looking at me... even the ares boy i grabbed my shirt and pulled it up along with my bra chiron passed out Mr. D just had an emotionless face and looking at my chest and the Ares boy was staring at my chest with his mouth open i counted 1...2...3...4...5 the ares boy licked his lips and touch it i could see something pop up in his pants

he licked my chest 56...57...58...59... i pulled my shirted down and ran out jason was laughing and beckendorf was on the ground

"COME ON'' we went back and showed everyone the video everyone was on the ground laughing and i was red really really red

"OK, OK, OK, LET PLAY" after a few minutes they all got control of themselves we continued "Thalia truth or dare"

"dare"

"i dare you to go to olympus and jump off and let jason catch you''

"NO''

"ok give percy a blowjob'' her face redden but she said

"come on Percy'' was she hiding a smile...never mind that they went in the bathroom and before they shut the door Thalia said

"silena continue the game and shut the door and locked it

 **A/N hello its me and sorry that this chapter didn't have a lot of truth or dare things but if you guys like it please review. Well until now Peace Out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy' POV**

Once thalia closed the door i got nervous she look at me and said

"well... take off your pants so we can get this over with"

"oh yeah" i wanted her to do it but who cares, i took off my belt and pant and she got to her knees and took off my boxers and my 8 inch dick was out and she started stroking it which i groaned at then she liked the head of my dick and let go and my dick turned into a boner which was 10 inch, she looked at me and said

"your huge" and my face got red she smiled and started stroking it again and liking it which made me moan she did that for a couple of minutes and then put it in her mouth it was just half way my knees were failing me and i held her head for balance she got up and started kissing me and i kissed her back i liked her lip for an entrance and she open her mouth after a minute we broke our kiss and rested our foreheads together i started at her beautiful electric blues eyes for a long time and she smiled and got on her knees again and stroked my boner again and put her mouth in and started to like the head after a few minutes i said

"i'm gonna cum'' and she started humming and then i let it out and she to every drop in her mouth and swallowed it she got up and said

"you taste delicious" and started kissing me for 5 minutes and we heard the door knock and the stolls said together

"get out you've been in there for an hour" i got my pants back on and we went outside and when we got outside luke and annabeth were missing along with beckendorf and nico was on the ground in pain, Reyna was mad, chris and clarisse were laughing at him and silena was on a chair, panting with sweat dripping off her face

"silena had to kick a pegasus and run for her life from a dare from travis, nico got kicked in the noodles and meatballs from Reyna because he got a dare from clarisse to grab her chest and chris and clarisse are laughing at them and beckendorf got a dare from chris to slap Mr. D and luke and annabeth are there to check if he did it, and yeah thats what happen"

 **A/N sorry i have to end it there i know its short tomorrow i'll make a new chapter cause i have to go to sleep. Please review and tell me if i should keep going. Until now Peace Out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thalia POV**

I wanted to kill the Stolls for ruining me and Percy's fun time. I really like Percy and i was devastated when I thought him and Annabeth were going to be a couple but today was a lucky day, Annabeth and Luke are together and i gave Percy a blowjob and kissed him and he kissed back, can this day get any better. Anyways i went to give silena water and Percy went to check on nico, i went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and i saw a cake, mango, mango juice, milk, eggs, all the kinds of ice cream in the freezer frozen pizza, and other good snakes or food i grabbed M&M, the last snicker and water i opened the snicker and put the M&M in my pocket i went back to the room and gave silena the water and i saw nico on the chair and reyna with him, im guessing that reyna found out about the dare and clarisse and chris talking and percy just sitting by himself on the couch i look at silena and she got up and went to clarisse, wow thanks silena for leaving me, i went to percy and sat beside him and he looked kinda nervous then looked at 'my' snicker and said

"Hey i saw saving the snicker for aft the game"

"to bad" then he look at me and then took a big bite so fast i didnt have time to react then he looked at me and smiled for a few seconds and then got nervous again "are you ok you look nervous''

" i have a question for you"

"yeah"

"the-" he didnt have enough time to finish cause annabeth and luke came in laughing nico ask

"Whats so funny" they just pointed at the door and beckendorf came in with a hand mark on both of his cheek and clarisse ask

"what happened" with a smile

"i went up to him and slapped him and tried to run away but he grabbed me and slapped me hard on the right side of my face and said "have a taste of your own medicine" then slapped me again on the right cheek 5 times more but hard and then slapped me 6 times on the left cheek hard and then let go on my and walked into the big house like nothing happened"

we all were laughing while he put ice on his cheeks that percy gave him after that we sat in a circle again and continued the game and it was nico's turn

"truth or dare piper"

"truth"

"do you like percy and if you do did you ever daydream his dick" everyone laughed at the question and percy sat their red faced, if piper didnt answer she would of taken off either her black bra cause she doesn't have her shirt from a last truth probably when me and percy wasn't here then she took off her socks and said

"frank truth or dare"

"dare"

"i dare you...You let travis rub his dick on your face"

"WHAT"

"you didnt let me finish. since im nice i'll let travis have his pants on" after she said that travis got up and went in front of frank and started rubbing his dick on his face

"how many more minutes'' frank ask

"...f-..five...m-m-more...mi..minutes'' she said between her laugh

After five minutes past by travis stepped back and frank let out the air he's probably been keeping and he started panting and that made us laugh harder and he said

"LETS CONTINUE THE GAME''

after 1 hour of playing percy had his shirt socks and pants off, luke gave annabeth a blowjob, tavis and conner had their shirts off, clarris have his socks off, chris had to wax his leg, silena had punk clothes, beckendorf had to give silena a blowjob, hazel had to slap a ares kid, leo had to burn a ares kid pants, piper had to get a makeover from drew, jason had to get kicked in the family jewels, i thank gods just replaced all of drews clothes with the black ones i wear and replaced her perfume with mine and i replacedher makeup with my black one, and frank had to scare everybody by yelling 'im being atacked' and turn into a loin after he came back he said

"clarisse truth or dare" and he said it with a smile''

"...um.. truth" franks smile turned into a frown then he said

"um...er...has anyone ever came in by accident while you were masturbating"

"...yes"

"who"

"you never said tell you who" she looked around and then said "truth or dare-" **(A/N this was supposed to be the ending to this chapter but since i didn't update in a long time i'll make this chapter longer"**

 **Jason POV**

I was in my own world...until clarisse said "truth or dare Jason" why me

"truth"

"scary cat" wait what did she call me... what ever, it isn't worth it "who was your first crush" i wasn't scared to say it, piper knows who it is

"reyna" then i remembered to get my revenge on percy and said "Percy, truth or dare"

"errr...um...dare" YES HE SAID DARE

"i dare you to say you darkest secret at lunch tomorrow, and swear that you will tell your darkest secret" his face got pale very very pale like pale at a piece of paper "come on swear on the Styx" percy looked down at himself and all he had was his dark blue boxers so it was either be naked or just revel a dark secret so he said

"...I-I-I-I s-swear on the r-river Styx th-that i will tell my-my darkest s-s-s-se-secret at lunch to-to-tomorrow" and then he said "annabeth truth or dare" . This is the best revenge plan ever!

 **Percy's POV**

OH NO, OH NO! this is what im scared of im going to revel a secret that only my mom and uncle know. This i bad this is really bad, will they treat me the same way they treat me now, will they like me. SHUT UP PERCY AND JUST PLAY THE GAME BEFORE THEY THINK SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH YOU.

"annabeth truth or dare"

"dare'' what should i make her do...

"come here this has to be privet" she followed me to where they cant hear us and said in her ear

"you and luke are dating right-" she nodded "-then every time he dose something just yell at him for doing it ok" she nodded "oh yeah i forgot just tell them that i told you to go out and flirt to a ares kid and i'll come with you but we will just wait a little while ok" she nodded again and we went back to our friends and she told them

"he dared me to go and flirt with a ares kid"

"ok who will go and watch her''thalia said

"percy"annabeth responded they nodded and we left but we just waited outside and their was an awkward after 5 minutes past and i tried fake laughing so it can feel real for them and silena ask

"how was it"

"it was hilarious the kid looked at annabeth and said 'we wanna bed tonight' and anabeth rejected and left him dumb folded'' they started laughing and then after that we felt tired and went to feel but i couldn't sleep i was scared about tomorrows lunch and how everyone is going to hear it and know my darkest secret, will they tease me, will my friends get angry that i didn't tell them, but i remembered grover. Oh god, how id he feel when i was in Tartarus i'm going to see him first in the morning then i fell asleep after 10 minutes of thinking about tomorrow

In my dream well i don't know if it mines cause it was about grover walking and the back round kept changing buildings and and places it was weird but it was better then a nightmare.

I woke up and got dressed and remembered what i wanted to do last night so i went to the forest and i came across a tree nymph and asked her if she knew where grovers house is and she pointed to a path and i followed it and ask another one and it pointed somewhere else that happened about 30 times until i saw a tree looking house **(A/N i dont know how his house looks like give me a break)** and it had words carved in to a sign that said 'GROVER UNDERWOOD'S HOUSE. PLEASE KNOCK' i went up to the door closed my eyes and took a long deep breath and knock on the door and someone opened it and i smiled

 **A/N haha a cliff hanger. By the way if you can try to review and guess what Percy's secret is and i'm sorry for not uploading a new chapter i forgot to but this is my sorry, a long chapter . Until Now Peace Out**


	5. Chapter 5 AN

**A/N READ TO UNDERSTAND THE NEXT CHAPTER**

 **hello it's me again and i'm writing this to tell you that for percys secret the he's gong to tell everyone. I'll make the secret so it has something important like I'll change something important about him for example i'll change where he's from what he speaks. What i'm trying to say is if yo like the way percy is or you don't want me to change him please stop reading cause i hate and don't want the negative reviews or just read it and if you don't like it then leave or if you want keep reading.**

 **Also if you guys don't want to tell me something or suggestion then write it in the reviews but don't write it in a negative way please.**

 **For you guys who like this story thank you and for those who are following me Thank you so much you guys following me is like encouraging me to write more and i just want to say thank you. I'm sorry for not writing a chapter i'll probably do it today but i'll need time to plan it out, but i did write the chapter but my laptop had other plans and decided to exit out of Google which erased the chapter and i got angry because the chapter had over 1,000 words. Once again thank you guy for supporting me to write more. Until Now Peace**


	6. Chapter 6

**Percy's POV**

I went up to the door closed my eyes and took a long deep breath and knock on the door and someone opened it and I smiled. I got a bear hug and I almost cried, then I heard a sniff for a second I thought it came form me, until we pulled away tears were coming down his face... Grover's face.

"I thought I'd never see you again" that brought chills down my spine, he thought he would never see me again. He invited me and once I got inside the house I felt something wet going down my face... I was crying. Now your probably thinking 'Oh why is the hero of Olympus, the guy who defeated Kronos and Gaia **(A/N sorry if i wrote it wrong people write it Gaea others write it Gaia)** crying' well imagine, someone the you love and care about thought you left them and made new friends and forgot about him/her. Anyways I told him about everything our adventures, and when I got to the part to where Annabeth and I fell down into tararus, I shivered and his face paled, you can see the worry in his eyes and face, and that made me think, did Grover see Annabeth as his little sister, and he ask "Is she ok?!"

"Yeah she is... and me to thanks for asking" i said it with my mouth dripping with sarcasm.

"Sorry its just that your here and look okay but Annabeth isn't and i thought she-" He said it so fast.

"Don't worry G-man you don't have to say sorry, cause your face is beating you at it" I wasn't even kidding his face has 'sorry' written everywhere.

" But you falling into...the basement, makes more sense, because I started getting paranoid and I wake up easily and other things" I knew what he meant by, 'other things' he mean pain mental and probably physical pain, he looked sad so i decided to change the subject.

"So how are you and Juniper" He blushed. m

"Well i want to purpose to her" ( **A/N Remember Grover may look young but he's old, when Percy was 12 grover was 26 and now percy is 17 so grover is 31 i think, i'm not good at math)** I was speechless, Grover my best friend is getting MARRIED! I wanted to faint right there but I couldn't move, so this is how it feels knowing that your kid is getting married. After a few minutes of me staring at Grover with my mouth wide open, I finally got control over my voice and said.

"Y-your going to marry her''

"Yeah" He said it in a nervous way, and I kinda felt bad for him worrying about what I think .

"Do it purpose to her live you live" His face lit up and I felt happy for him, he was going to get marry and probably have kids, when I'll probably die before I turn 25.

" I was going to do it today at lunch" Lunch that brings back a memory- Wait at lunch I need to tell everyone my darkest secret! OH NO, I was so scared, no I'm TERRIFIED! I'm pretty sure my face looked worried cause Grover asked, "Perc, are you okay you look like Nico but paler. Is that even possible?" he said the last sentence half to me, and more to himself. I didn't want him to get worried and ruin his happy moment right now so i just said,

"Yeah I am. Oh have you seen Annabeth yet?" I said trying to change the subject, he shook his head.

"No but I was planning to today" We heard someone blow a horn, I looked at my blue watch and it was time for lunch? Where did breakfast go?

"Wait, isn't time for breakfast?'' I ask

"We talked over it" he said it like i was a 5 year old i tried giving him a dirty look... but I started laughing we walked to lunch like two regular friends. Annabeth came running to me and said

"where were you?!"

"I was with Grover mom" She just closed her eyes and shook her head, and walked to the Athena Table and i swear i saw her smiling. Grover went to his table and i went to mine. I sat down and ordered a bowl of rice with vegetables and meat, and noodles and of course it was blue and I also ordered water. I started eating and looked around and everyone was talking to their siblings even the other kids of the 'Big Three' Jason was talking to Thalia, Nico was talking to Hazel, and me well i was alone, i felt lonely like when I was at school, sitting by myself eating and trust me sitting by yourself isn't the greatest thing in the world, oh yeah i forgot, I was also bullied for being lonely . Now i want a sibling to talk to and play games with, i wish Grover was sitting with me, I looked over at Grover and he was talking to juniper then he stood up and yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Everyone can I get your attention-" after everyone stopped talking and looked at him he continued "- I just wanted everyone to witness this" he tuned around so he was facing Juniper and got on one knee and pulled out a box that looked handmade and i'm guessing the Hephaestus cabin made the ring but i can't see it that well , Juniper covered her mouth. I know no one is purposing to me but i have butterflies in my stomach. "Juniper, you are the one, the one i want to be with, i want to spend my whole life with you, and I ask this question that has two answers that will probably change our lifes. Will you marry me." Juniper was crying, hopefully tears of joy, I was so nervous i prayed to every signal god and goddesses all the minor ones too, hoping she would say yes but i was praying mostly to Hera.

Juniper shook her head, I almost fainted, Annabeth and Thalia look like they were going to kill her and Grover looked like he was about to cry, he closed the box and stood up, Juniper took his hand and said

"I'm sorry about this but... I'm just kidding this is what you get for breaking my favorite necklaces. But yes i will marry you." She took his shirt collar and pulled him close so they were kissing and everyone either cabbed their hands, or whistled, once they stopped kissing he took the ring and put it on her ring finger, and I let out a breath I didn't know i was holding I felt happy for them. They sat down on their table and everyone congratulated them.

After a few minutes Jason shot me a look and mouth _'now, do it now'_ first i thought 'what does he mean' then I knew and got butterflies in my stomach I nodded and got so nervous like when you have a test and you didn't study it and the teacher is counting on you to get a good mark. I finished my food and got up on the table everyone looked at me and I said

"Everything you know about me is a lie what I mean is-"

 **A/N ooo why did percy say that, do you think jason is mean for making percy do this and is juiper and grover a good pair. Thank you for the support and please review tell me if i'm doing a good job and don't be so negative. Next chapter your going to find out about percy's secret and once again the secret is probably going to change something important about him but Poseidon being his father wont change or maybe it will. Please review positive things and if you have a problem about the story just write "I have a problem about this story" and i'll privet message you. Until Now Peace Out.**


	7. Chapter 7 AN 3

**A/N READ**

 **Hello it's me again, and i'm writing this to let you guys know that i need ideas for Percy's secret, cause i had one but it wasn't good and i need you guys to give me ides, an idea that no one used, if you want it could write you of your ideas and if i like it i'll privet message you for you to explain more.**

 **I also wrote this to let you know if i should move the story to another one cause it's not that much of a truth or dare I want you guys to vote on that** **if, I should continue or move the story to another one for a new title and a new plot or both. Please review on what to do and maybe I'll pick you and if i do pick you, I'll give you a shout out. Until Now Peace Out**

 **Death Fury: But to many people write that plot, sorry.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

 **Hello it's me...again. I'm writing this to let you know I'll be moving the story to another one I'll only put the part when Percy goes to Grover's house till when Percy is telling everyone his secret, and the story will be called** ** _" The Secret and The Lie"_** **the reason I'm writing this is because I'm starting to get ideas about another story and I like the plot of it and i hope you guys will like it, and i wont create the story straight away, but i will write it.**

 **Just because I'm writing another story doesn't mean i wont finish this one, i'll complete ''the wild truth or dare'' when i'm bored (which is all the time, i'm not kidding) or in my free time. Until Now Peace Out.**


End file.
